Graceful as the Setting Sun
by NassauBlue
Summary: Set a couple years before Bella moves to Forks, this story goes beyond the usual story by bringing in a fresh perspective. What happens to the cute small town of Forks when a strange new family moves in? How will the town react? Who will befriend them?
1. Like a Birthday

Graceful as the Setting Sun

* * *

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic story. Story & character ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer :)  
It's simply a pre-twilight story. Set a little more than two years prior to Bella's move. Here's the kicker... While most stories are from Bella's POV, or Edward's, heck... any of the Cullens for that matter... This one is told from a totally different angle. I try to set up what it was like at Forks High School before Bella for sure, but even a tiny glimpse before the Cullens as well. How did things end up the way they are now? What are these high school characters' secret histories? What was it like at Forks High School before this crazy twist of events?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Like a Birthday

The sun is something that I have loved for as long as I can remember. It's like a birthday, because it only comes around once in a _great_ while. Image if it was everyone's birthday every day. Birthdays wouldn't be special anymore. Today was like a birthday, not necessarily mine, but someone's – someone nearby. This I knew because the sun was _actually_ shining on Forks, Washington. Usually it is _very_ cloudy and grey, dull really, but it is so constantly like it that I've grown to accept it – _not_ like it. On days like this one, the best of things happen, and that's how I knew today would be _perfect_.

"Jess! Are you ready to go yet?" That's my mom. She works at the local bank, and _apparently_ she wanted to get a jumpstart on the day. All summer long she left really early in the morning for her job, but today was different. Today she would have to drop my off first. I was almost ready; I just had to find my backpack. Crap, where did I put that thing! "Jessica Stanley, dear, let's go, or else you're going to be late for your first day."

"Ah Mom, it's alright. I just have to…" find _my_ – BACKPACK! "Never mind… got it. _Coming_!" I took one last look at what I was going to wear on my first day of high school. It was a light pink tee and a short jean skirt, an outfit that I bought earlier in the week. Pleased with what I saw, I ran down the stairs, passing my school pictures as I went. My mother had decided to put them up a few years back, in order to show how proud she is of me. I just find them _rather_ embarrassing. All my pictures from first to eighth grade were up on that wall; no doubt we would be adding a new one in just a few short weeks. First, though, I needed to make it through today.

On the way to Forks High School, my mom had all sorts of questions lined up for me to answer. They were about general things mostly, but also about today and school starting. She asked if I was excited, and I told her I was, and it wasn't a lie. I really _did_ want to go back to school, but only to see my friends again. If I could've seen them more this summer, I wouldn't have wanted it to end. I used to spend a lot of time with them down on First Beach at La Push on the Quileute Reservation. Before this summer I would spend all my time with Lauren Mallory. We have known each other since second grade, and although we didn't get along in the beginning, we are _best_ friends now.

We finally rolled up to the front of Forks High School. It's very, how do I put it, small-town-feeling. There are several detached buildings scattered about the green rather than one building, like a normal high school. I think it's a _horrible_ set up. My friend Kayla is a sophomore this year at Forks, and she told me that it's horrible walking from class to class in the rain. Yuck, I was definitely dreading that part...

I pictured myself walking through the halls of Forks High School. That's when I started to get butterflies in my stomach. "Jessica, are you alright? I thought you said you were excited for this…" I turned slowly to face her. I remembered then that she was in somewhat of a hurry to get to work, but I could hardly move. I was _truly_ nervous for the first time. I smiled half-heartedly at my mother and turned back to look at my future school. Well, actually… _my_ school. Now, or whenever I could work up the courage to walk through the glass doors into the new light - into _my_ school.

What made me most nervous was the fact that when I was watching all the students pile into this new atmosphere, I didn't recognize a single one. This frightened me. Not like it frightens most people at a new school, because _this_ high school is small. There was no way that I didn't know a single person. Perhaps I just wasn't looking _hard_ enough. Al the while my mom was going on and on about her firsts days of this and that, and how it always ends up great in the end. Finally, I spotted _him_. I had found my reason to leave the car, at least… and hopefully step into the unknown. "I'll be just fine mom," I ensured her with a smile and gave her a quick hug.

I climbed out of the passenger seat, and into the sunlight. It felt good on my skin; it reminded me of my summer in California. Although this sun was a much kinder one, and there wasn't a dry heat here. I was pulled out of my trance by my mother, who was quickly pulling away from the curb and exiting the parking lot. I remembered my newly gained courage and wanted to run after him, into the new place. I was about to, but I caught myself. '_This is high school_,' I thought to myself. I _needed_ that to sink in, and fast.

I started to casually approach Forks High, and soon I was strolling through the wide, glass, double doors.

* * *

**I really hope you liked my first chapter! What do you think of Jessica so far? She doesn't really seem that mean, I wonder what changes her to be like the books... If you, as my respected reader, have any comments, questions, or suggestions, PLEASE feel free to review and tell me. It will only help me to improve the story. Thanks, NassauBlue**

P.S. I have the second one waiting on my computer and I will post it later, maybe even tonight :) Please Review. Tell me everything :)


	2. In New Light

**  
So who did Jessica see that inspired her so much?  
This chapter begins to set up different relationships that she has, and how she bigins to slowly turn away from her innocence and face the 'new light' of hish school. I hope you enjoy it so far! Story and characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: In New Light

I found my locker and my schedule easily in the morning. I was thrilled, because Lauren's locker was only a few down from mine. As soon as I was all settled in, I started off toward my first class. I took a quick look at my schedule just to make sure I knew where I was going.

I got halfway down the hall when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It startled me a little, but I was curious to see who it was, so I turned. This was something I hadn't expected and I froze with a hint of a smile on my face. I practically lost my breath just staring at him.

"Hey Jess," Mike said. "How have you been?" He seemed a little nervous when he spoke, which was alright by me. It meant, of course, that I wasn't the only one. I was so glad he was finally noticing me, it's been too long.

"I've been great, how are you? I haven't seen you in so long." I was a little nervous awaiting his reply, but I took a deep breath and waited… rather intently I might add.

"Oh, you know, I'm doing just fine," he kind of laughed at his comment, and I giggled along. I didn't want to make it seem like I was flirting, well… too much. "Um, Jess… Would you... uh… Maybe you could," he struggled a little to find his words and I tried really hard not to laugh at him a little, we have so much in common.

"Yes Mike?" I prodded, hoping he would ask me what I thought he was going to ask.

"Walk to class with me?" He stated, clearly staring at the ground, rather than at me. I was confident now that I was, by far, not as nervous as Mike right now. So I decided to accept his offer, naturally, I mean come on! Who wouldn't?

"Yes Mike!" I emphasized the enthused part to boost up his confidence. Mike was definitely more fun when he was confident. We headed off to class, side by side, talking about anything and everything. I was glad we not only had this class together, but also a few more.

We arrived to our next class way sooner than I wanted, because as I expected, Mike left my side as soon as we got there. He left me standing a few feet from the doorway, all by myself. I looked on as he sort of sprinted into the classroom, obviously eager to sit next to his friends. Apparently, he was suddenly too good for me, so I wandered in and took a seat in the middle of the room. How could someone do such a horrible thing? I felt betrayed… though I knew better.

Lunch finally rolled around and I got to sit by my best friend – Lauren Mallory! She is so nice and we are like perfect best friends. She was also friends with a lot of upperclassmen, which had its benefits on occasion. We got talking about our summers, and how we should've spent more time together. I was in California all summer, so I am unsure that could've happened, but I agreed it would've been nice. As we talked more I found out that my friend had begun to mature, in a way I hadn't yet, and she had her senior friends to thank for that. Let's just say that when I was improving my tan at the beach or playing a couple rounds of golf in California, Lauren was partying it up with her 'new' friends; alcohol and all. She didn't say anything about drugs, but I wasn't completely sure I could rule those out either. What had happened to my best friend? I leave to go on a vacation for one summer and she completely changes. I had a lot of thinking to do about this.

We had finished up our lunch, or at least I did, Lauren just picked at her food. What was wrong with her these days? I was bewildered and scared for her. The only apparent upside to this change was the lovely attention she received from her new friends in the twelfth grade. As I was in such a close proximity to the up and coming 'most popular freshman,' I became popular too! It was definitely worth being around Lauren, even in her new crazy state. I was determined to remain in the spot light, no matter what I had to do. I was becoming an addict to this 'new light.'

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? I believe it sort of gives a hint of the start of where Lauren went wrong... What will Jessica do? I try to put the next one up... hmmm... hopefully this weekend! I still have to figure out what I am going to have happen. If you have any suggestions... please... TELL ME! :) Thanks, NB**


End file.
